In the manufacture of integrated circuit devices a large number of identical circuits are formed simultaneously on a single wafer. The wafer is then saw-cut into individual chips, or dies, which must then be handled individually during further stages of manufacturing as they are utilized in products. Because of the high cost of packaging the chip and installing it in the final product, it is important that each chip be defect free. Therefore, there is a strong incentive to identify and discard defective chips early. Typically, the chips are attached to a burn-in fixture and electrically exercised for several hours, frequently between 40 and 90 hours, to detect failures. Failures, if they occur, usually do so within this burn-in period. After successfully completing burn-in, the chip is considered by the industry to be a "known good die". Such burn-in procedures, utilizing presently available equipment, are very expensive and subsequent handling of the chip frequently results in errors of alignment or even damage to the chip. What is needed is an economical and easily used socket that will directly connect to the bond pads of the chip for burn-in and other testing, that later can be easily and safely removed. The chip should be in a carrier that is conveniently compatible with the socket and with standard automation practices and equipment.